


Exhaustion

by cORGISS, Privategbs



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cORGISS/pseuds/cORGISS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Privategbs/pseuds/Privategbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel inherit the Mystery Shack after Soos and Melanie have there fun. With several friends and a boyfriend they continue on the tradition.</p><p>Late one night Norman wakes up and finds his pine head boyfriend missing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> Corgiss made the first half go read it first, or not
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3707855

Heavy, cold pressure, soft touches with quickly whooshing movements as they passed by, vanishing into the wall above him. 

Six twenty seven, A.M. The sun still hidden behind the mountain with thick fog and snow held clouds over head. It was to early to be up, but if his grandmother did it, she had good reason to wake up her Medium of a grandson.

Warm black and blue blankets were pulled away, leaving Norman laying across his bed in nothing but his the sweatpants he had fallen asleep in.

Cold air had rushed by, and he growled, finally sitting up with his legs hanging over the side of the bed. 

“Get up lazy bones, go check up on Dipper. ” An old raspy voice had called tossing his bedroom door open. The green ghost passed through the open door way stopping just outside of the shared bedroom. 

“Dipper?” He repeated his partners prefered name, quickly glancing over his shoulder finding an empty bed where the other should be. Although it was not unusual to wake and find that the Pine twin was missing, it was still something to be worried about. 

Cold and tired, Norman finally stands, following his grandmother's green covered ghost to the living room where the tv continued to play old reruns of 90’s cartoons. 

“He passed out writing,” a voices echos from behind him before quickly flying by and phasing through the wall that lead outside. 

Across the couch papers and books notes as strung about, in the middle of the pile is where the twin slept, fallen asleep with a pen in hand writing out the last of his page. 

“Dipper…” TV and lights off, the medium took the crippled into his arms taking care in making sure the others prosthetic would not fall with a loud thump to the floor. 

Although Norman had done this a thousand times, and his heart always raced for a moment before resting again in his chest. The stupid book worm, with the softest skin, sweetest smile, eyes and voice. Yet he couldn't put himself to bed at night. 

Entering the bedroom, Norman had set Dipper down on the right side of the bed. Taking their shared blanket the Medium was careful to remove the others prosthetic before wrapping the other in the fabric. 

“Norman.” He was just barely outside of the bedroom going to pick up the mess of a living room before a soft voice had called back to him.

The medium of course looked in finding his boyfriend talking in his sleep. It was actually pretty normal to find him as such, but never calling out to someone. Usually it was over so plan, some crazy nightmare of what he thought was a old memory. 

With a heavy sigh, Norman crawled back into the bed. Naturally they had ended up entangled with Dippers head resting against the man chest with soft steady breathing against his own curled hands. The medium laid on his side one arm under the pillow and the other around his partner, resting against his bareback.

His tattooed fingers ran and trailed across the others figure finding every scar, every line across his back just as Dipper usually did to him. Tired eyes, Norman traced once, twice “I love you” before giving in and falling fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> First piece of work I wrote and published myself so yeah.


End file.
